fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donkerpoot: Klad: Roos
AAN DIT VERHAAL WORDT NIET MEER GESCHREVEN! Het spijt me voor de mensen die dit verhaal leuk vonden om te lezen, maar ik heb het simpelweg te druk. Ik zal dus stoppen met dit verhaal en me meer focussen op de verhalen op de WaCa ff wiki. ''' '''Donkerpoot thumb|Dit is een kladpagina. Dit verhaal gaat over honden. Deze honden leven in de Vuurclan. De Vuurclan heeft 2 leiders en 2 commandanten, zodat er (volgens de honden) beter kan worden regeert. Alles wordt verteld uit de ogen van Roos. Roos is een teefje en de dochter van Vlinder en Brem. Ze heeft alleen een broertje: Lucht. Veel plezier met lezen! Groetjes, Donkerpoot teef(je) = vrouwelijk hond reu = mannelijke hond Personages Ben je nou benieuwd hoe de personages er in 'het echt' uitzien? http://nl.fantasyanimalsfafiction.wikia.com/wiki/Donkerpoot:_Klad:_Personages_%27Roos%27 De Vuurclan Leiders: Flits; witte, gespierde reu Bella; zwart teefje met bruine poten Commandanten: Diesel; zwarte reu met ambergele ogen Toki; bruine reu met grote oren Krijgers: Tos; grijze reu (leerling: Streep) Felix; zwarte reu met witte borst (leerling: Boef) Brem; beige reu (leerling: Bloesem) Nina; wit teefje met een lange vacht (leerling: Hoop) Juultje; teefje met een blauw oog en een bruin oog Leerlingen: Boef; witte reu met zwarte vlekken Streep; bruin teefje met zwarte strepen Hoop; blinde, witte reu Bloesem; zwart teefje met bruin en wit Moeders: Vlinder; bruin met witte Collie Oudsten: Steek; rood/oranje reu met een stekelige vacht Hoofdstuk 1 “Word wakker, Lucht!” Roos sprong op en neer voor haar broertjes kop. “Ik wil nog even naar buiten voordat het licht wordt!” “Niet nu, Roos.” klaagde Lucht. “Best, dan ga ik wel alleen, hoor.” Waarom was Lucht nou weer zo vreselijk saai? Roos had veel liever Boef als broertje gehad. Die was tenminste wel avontuurlijk. Ze liep naar buiten. Er was niemand op de open plek te vinden. Zelfs de vogels floten niet. Het was zo stil, dat Roos het gevoel kreeg dat er iets mis was. Ze spitste haar oren toen ze ver in het bos een geluid leek te horen. Het waren kreten. Wat was er aan de hand? Ze moest erheen. Roos keek om zich een of het veilig was om naar het gat in de wand te rennen. Ze was nog maar een puppy en puppy’s mochten het kamp nog niet uit. Oké, het was veilig. Ze zette het op een lopen en stopte pas weer toen ze een aantal vossenlengtes in het bos was. Het bos was niks nieuws meer voor haar. Bijna elke dag ging ze een keer kijken, en nu wist ze al een groot stuk te herkennen. Naarmate ze dichterbij het geluid kwam, werd het harder en harder, totdat haar oren bijna pijn deden. Ze verstopte zich onder een struik en keek naar de plek waar de kreten net nog klonken. Er was niks te zien. Had ze het zich dan verbeeld? Ineens zag ze een paar ogen oplichten in de struiken aan de overkant. Een woeste aanvalskreet klonk en het beest sprong uit de struiken. Het maakte een scherpe bocht en gooide zich met zijn volle gewicht op een ander beest, dat een paar lengtes verderop stond. Vuur spuwde uit de bek van het eerste beest en hij ontblootte zijn nagels. Het tweede beest werd bijna begraven onder het gewicht en Roos zag dat hij voor zijn leven vocht. Hij haalde diep en schurend adem en gooide het andere beest omhoog. Die viel even verderop neer en het tweede beest sprong op hem. Toen waren de rollen omgedraaid. Het eerste beest lag al spartelend onderop. Toen stopten de kreten en het tweede beest hielp de eerste omhoog. Roos barstte van nieuwsgierigheid. Ze sprong uit de struiken en besefte pas toen ze neerkwam hoe gevaarlijk het eigenlijk was. Snel draaide ze zich om in een poging om weg te rennen. Maar ver kwam ze niet. Hoe hard ze ook rende, ze kwam maar niet vooruit. Toen ze achterom keek zag ze dat een van de beesten zijn poot op haar staart had gezet en de ander haar spottend aankeek. Ze stopte met rennen en draaide zich verlegen om. “H-hallo.” begon ze. Nu ze een betere kijk had op deze beesten, zag ze dat ze op haar leken. De eerste schatte ze krijger en de tweede leerling. De geschatte krijger stapte naar voren. “Je vond onze training wel heel goed hè, als je de hele tijd bleef kijken.” Roos voelde dat ze rood werd. Ze hadden haar dus al de hele tijd doorgehad. “Maakt niet uit hoor.” zei de tweede, alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen. De eerste kwam weer aan het woord: “Ik ben trouwens Pijl en dit is Vlam.”, hij wees met zijn staart op andere beest. “En wat is jou naam?” “R-roos.”, antwoordde Roos hakkelend. Opgelucht liep Roos terug naar het kamp. Pijl en Vlam hadden haar gewoon laten gaan! Dat was wel het laatste wat ze had gedacht van deze rare, magische vuurbeesten. Pijl was dus inderdaad een krijger en Vlam was een jonge leerling. Toen Roos door het gat in de wand liep zag ze haar clangenoten druk zoeken. Haar vader, Brem, zat bij Vlinder en Lucht. Vlinder huilde en Brem en Lucht keken ook niet blij. Ze trippelde rustig naar hen toe. “Wat is er aan de hand?”, vroeg ze. “Roos!”, riep Vlinder door haar tranen heen. Al haar clangenoten keken ineens naar haar en ze voelde zich weer net zo klein als toen ze tegenover Vlam en Pijl stond. Ze werd bedolven onder snelle likken van haar moeder. Zo hard dat ze achterover viel. “We waren zo ongerust, iedereen was je aan het zoeken.”, zei Vlinder tussen twee likken door. Oepsie… Ze was dus zolang weggeweest dat de hele clan in rep en roer was. Hoe kon ze dit uitleggen? Roos kon maar niet slapen. Elke keer dacht ze terug aan de boze blikken van de oudere krijgers. Ze hadden, naar wat ze had gehoord, de hele ochtend gezocht en ze waren bekaf. Ze moesten morgen natuurlijk weer gewoon op jachtpatrouille. En zij had iedereen vermoeid. Maar ook elke keer dacht ze terug aan Vlam en Pijl. Ze zou wel meer te weten willen komen over hun bestaan. Langzamerhand viel ze dan toch in slaap. Hoofdstuk 2 “Wat heb jij toch vandaag, Roos? Je bent er echt niet bij.” Roos zuchtte, Lucht had gelijk. Ze was al de hele dag afgeleid. Steeds maar weer, dacht ze terug aan Vlam en Pijl. Ze moest ze gewoon nog even zien. Maar wanneer? Lucht liep al de hele dag om haar heen en ze werd echt gek van hem. “Lucht, waarom ga jij niet een kever zoeken, die vangen en die dan aan Vlinder laten zien?” “Ja, goed idee!” Roos lachte, haar broertje was nog sneller afgeleid dan een leerling die mos moest verzamelen. Ze sloop langzaam weg, voordat iemand het zou merken en op haar tenen trippelde ze door het gat in de wand, hopend dat niemand haar verdwijning op zou merken. Het bos rook raar, een beetje muf. Het had al bijna een halve maan niet meer geregend en de planten droogden uit. Zelfs de diepste beken in het woud stonden laag en het water was modderig en zat vol met zandkorrels. Roos bukte even om wat te drinken. Het water raakte haar tong en hoe smerig het ook was, ze had het echt even nodig. “Hallo!” Roos sprong verschrikt in de lucht toen ze de stem hoorde. Gelach klonk en ze keek op. Voor haar stond een groene hond. Roos keek hem met open mond aan. De hond schuifelde een beetje ongemakkelijk heen en weer en Roos herpakte zich snel. “Uhm, hallo.” “Hey, wat doe je hier?” Wat bedoelde hij? De hond ging verder: “Dit zijn de jachtvelden van de Aardeclan.” “De A-aardeclan?” “Jazeker, ga me nou niet vertellen dat je nog nooit van de Aardeclan hebt gehoord.” “Nee serieus, ik heb er nog nooit van gehoord.” De hond schudde ongelovig met zijn kop. Hij keek op. “We zijn iets vergeten volgens mij. Ik ben Beest, van de Aardeclan.” Roos ging tegenover hem zitten. “Ik ben Roos en ik hoor bij de Vuurclan.” “De Vuurclan, hè. Daar weet ik wel iets over.” Nu werd Roos nieuwsgierig. Beest wist dus af van haar geboorteclan. “Dus, je hebt echt nog nooit van de Aardeclan gehoord?” Roos schudde haar kop. “Zal ik je het verhaal vertellen?” “Ja.” Beest begon: “Ooit waren er twee honden, Vuur en Aarde. Vuur was een vuurrode kater en Aarde was een roetzwarte kater. Beiden hadden ze speciale krachten. Vuur kon vuur maken en Aarde kon rotsen en stenen maken. Ze waren goede vrienden, tot op een dag Lucht in hun midden kwam. Lucht was een slanke, witte poes die de controle had over de lucht. Vuur en Aarde vonden haar beiden leuk en de twee vrienden vochten voor de hand van Lucht. Maar Lucht had geen aandacht voor de katers. Ze was verliefd op een huishond, zijn naam was Bries. Vuur en Aarde haatten elkaar zo erg dat ze ieder hun eigen pad gingen. Na een tijdje begon Vuur zich alleen te voelen zonder Aarde om zich heen. Hij leerde twee andere honden kennen: Water en Boris. Water had de kracht over het water en Boris was een gewone straathond. Vuur besloot een groep van honden te maken, die alles aankon: De Vuurclan. Boris en Water vonden het geweldig en al snel zat de clan propvol zwerfhonden. Maar na een tijdje had Water er genoeg van. Ze was het niet eens met hoe Vuur regeerde, dus ze startte haar eigen clan, de Waterclan. Niet lang daarna zat de Waterclan ook vol. Een aantal honden uit de Vuurclan en de Waterclan gingen terug naar hun oude leventje. Daartussen zat ook Grijs. Grijs was op een dag aan het rondzwerven, toen hij Aarde tegenkwam. Hij vertelde over de twee clans en Aarde vertelde het weer door aan Lucht en zo ontstonden de Aardeclan en de Luchtclan.” “Wow!” Dit had Roos niet verwacht. Beest keek haar glimlachend aan. “Het verhaal gaat nog verder.” “Nog verder?” Roos’ ogen werden groot van verbazing. Wat had haar clan veel geschiedenis! “Het was al even later toen de Aardeclan en de Luchtclan ook vol zaten. De vier clans waren bij elkaar komen wonen en leefden in vrede, ondanks de ruzies in het verleden. De puppy’s die werden geboren werden na zes manen tot leerlingen benoemd. Leerlingen trainden dan weer zes manen lang, tot ze oud en wijs genoeg waren om een krijger te worden. De krijgers hielpen hun clan met alles wat ze konden en ze waren heel belangrijk voor een clan. Ook hadden ze al commandanten en leiders en ook al moeders en oudsten. In de Luchtclan liep alles goed. Lucht was de trotse leidster en haar commandant was Bries. Op een dag stierf Bries, hij verdronk in de woeste rivier die door het woud liep. Lucht was kapot van verdriet. Die nacht, in een van haar dromen, zag ze haar geliefde. Bries vertelde haar alles over waar hij nu was, de Maanclan, oftewel: De clan van alle doden honden. Lucht was dolgelukkig, dit moest ze vertellen aan de andere clans. En zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Ze vertelde het en voortaan was de Maanclan niet meer te missen.” “Dus alle doden gaan naar de Maanclan?”, zei Roos terwijl ze haar blik op de hemel richtte. Beest knikte. “Eigenlijk mogen wij niet eens met elkaar praten, wist je dat?” Hij deed snel een stap achteruit, alsof hij er zelf ook van schrok. “Nou ja ik moet gaan, we zien elkaar vast nog wel eens.” “Wacht even!” Roos had nog één belangrijke vraag. “Horen Vlam en Pijl bij jouw clan?” “Haha, ben jij ze ook al tegengekomen? Nee, ze horen niet bij de Aardeclan. Momenteel zijn het zwerfhonden, maar ik denk dat ze afstammelingen zijn van Vuur, kijk maar naar hun krachten. Misschien moet jullie leider ze bij de clan vragen.” “Ja, misschien wel.” Roos draaide zich om. “Ik moet rennen! Doei!” “Doei!” Hoofdstuk 3 Roos werd wakker. Het was nu ruim een maan verder en vandaag was de dag dat zij en Lucht tot leerlingen werden benoemd. Ze rende naar buiten, haar staart wapperend achter haar aan. Ineens zag ze Toki vanaf de rechterkant komen. In de hoop dat ze de nietsvermoedende commandant niet raakte, remde ze. Roos schrok toen er iets tegen haar aan knalde. Ze draaide zich om en Lucht zat verbaasd op de grond. “Waarom remde je?” “Toki liep voor me langs.” Toen ze opkeek zag ze dat de commandant lachend voor haar stond. “Iets té enthousiast?” “Ja, ik heb zo’n zin in mijn ceremonie.”, ratelde ze door. Toki keek haar begripvol aan. “Maak je maar vast klaar, Flits en Bella kunnen elk moment hier zijn.” Hij had het nog niet gezegd, of Roos zag de leiders gezamenlijk naar de Platterots toe. Flits stak zijn kop in de lucht en liet een luid gehuil horen, waarop de honden uit hun holen kwamen en voor de rots gingen zitten. Roos keek achterom en zuchtte opgelucht toen ze zag dat Lucht achter haar zat. “Ik zou Roos en Lucht graag naar voren vragen.” De twee pups liepen trots naar voren, en stopten voor de Platterots. Flits stapte naar voren en begon met praten: “Vuurclan, deze pups zijn klaar om leerlingen te worden. Ik hoop dat mijn keuze in mentoren wordt goedgekeurd.” Hij wenkte Juultje en Toki met zijn staart. “Juultje, jij zal mentor worden van Lucht en Toki, jij zal mentor worden van Roos.” De clan scandeerde de namen van de nieuwe leerlingen. “Roos! Lucht! Roos! Lucht!” Roos keek trots om zich heen, eindelijk was ze een leerling! “Bijna, de volgende keer lukt het wel.”, moedigde Toki Roos aan. Ze baalde. Ze had die eekhoorn gewoon moeten vangen, maar ze was niet snel genoeg en de eekhoorn was een boom in gehupt. Waarom konden honden niet klimmen? Toen ze nog een pup was, had Steek weleens een verhaal verteld over katten, en dat die zo hoog konden klimmen als ze zelf maar wilden. Kon zij maar klimmen. Ze baalde nog steeds toen ze de geur van een schaap rook. Die had ze nog maar één keer eerder geroken, dat was toen ze als puppy in het kamp zat. Felix, Boef en Juultje waren toen het kamp uit gegaan en ze waren teruggekomen met een jong schaapje, een lammetje volgens Vlinder. Met de vastberadenheid om een schaap te vangen, sloop ze in de richting van de geur. Daar, op een open plek zag ze een verdwaald schaap rondwandelen. Hij was groter dan het jong dat ze had gezien en even vroeg ze zich af of ze het wel aankon. Natuurlijk kon ze dat! Ze sloop dichterbij en checkte voor de laatste keer of de wind wel echt naar haar toe stond, anders kon het beest haar ruiken en zou het op de vlucht slaan. Toen ze op nog maar een vossenlengte afstand was, sprong ze en landde op de rug van het beest, dat ervandoor ging. Ze klauwde in de vacht, maar het leek wel alsof ze niet door de dikke laag heen kwam. Ineens raakte ze iets van vel, want het schaap begon een jammerend geluid te maken en sprong als een hondsdolle muis op en neer. Snel doodde ze het beest met een rake slag in de nek en hij zakte dood ineen. Trots stond Roos op het dier, dat had zij gedood! Ze sprong op toen ze een stem achter haar hoorde: “Prooidieven, hè?” “Wat?” Roos draaide zich met een ruk om. Daar stonden een stuk of vier honden, waarvan er één een stukje naar haar toe stond. De hond was bruin met grijs en rood en stond boos naar haar te kijken. Roos hield haar kop schuin. “Wat bedoel je? Oh, en wie zijn jullie?” “Je bent over de grens, hond!” Hij keek haar met half dichtgeknepen ogen aan. “Weet jij niks van grenzen af?” Roos schudde haar kop, hoe moest zij nou weten wat grenzen waren? De reu zuchtte en vervolgde zijn verhaal door zichzelf en zijn vrienden voor te stellen. “Ik ben Bros en dit is Cinta.” Hij wees met zijn staart op een roze hond. “Chris.” Hij wees op een turquoise hond. “En als laatste is dit Vogo.” Nu wees hij naar een wit-rode hond met een gespikkelde buik. “En wie ben jij?” “Roos.”, zei Roos trots. “En bij welke clan zit je? Of ben je een zwerfhond?” “Ik zit bij de Vuurclan, en jullie?” “Waterclan.” Als bewijs spoot hij wat water uit zijn bek, in het gezicht van Chris, die van schrik achteruit deinsde. Roos schrok niet van zijn krachten, zoiets had ze al eerder meegemaakt, met Vlam en Pijl. Alleen spuwden zij geen water, maar vuur. “Maar, uh, dat schaap is nu wel van ons hè.” Roos ontblootte haar tanden. “Echt niet!” “Dan heb je erom gevraagd!” Bros sprong op haar af, zijn nagels uitgeslagen en zijn tanden zichtbaar gemaakt. Ineens vloog hij weg, en viel hard op de grond. Cinta’s ogen werden groot van schrik toen ze haar clangenoot hulpeloos op de grond zag liggen. Ze rende naar hem toe en begon hem overeind te helpen. Chris draaide zich om, de woede stond in zijn ogen. “Luchtclan!”, siste hij. Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Donkerpoot Categorie:Donkerpoot: Klad Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina